


Beleaguered

by sehokiss



Category: EXO (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehokiss/pseuds/sehokiss
Summary: HP Seho AUSehun's animagus form thought it would be a great idea to befriend his arch nemesis Suho.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 11





	1. 1

" I told you to leave me alone! " Suho bellowed, pushing the thin silver haired git against their castle walls.

Sehun's back hit with a thud, chillness spreading on his back. He wasn't bothered, he glared at the boy in front of him. Their robes rubbing against each other.

Their eyes met each other with fiery gaze.

Silver met blue.

" How could you do that! You had no bloody rights! " Suho resumed his screams. Students started crowding around them, whispering among themselves. Sehun cast a muffliato.

" They're at it again." whispered a seventh year slytherin.

" 500 knuts, Sehun would hit him first. " came a new voice.


	2. 2

The 6th year students turned around to see Leo standing by them and he smirked at the pair, wands held at each other's face.

He was known to be a pure blood supremacist, rumored to the descendant of a death eater during the battle of hogwarts. But no one could prove it. It's had been many decades since the second Wizarding war in Britain had occurred and ended. Things had changed ever since, thanks to the boy who had lived and his friends and wizards of the light.

So students stayed away from him and sehun, loathing him. Sehun being a pure blood himself bonded with the blond boy.

There were rumors leo had used dark magic around muggles and muggle-borns.

Leo was sehun's best friend, the reason Sehun was rumored to hate suho, or so it were spread around their students body and across the castle.

Suho was a kind muggleborn, so it wouldn't be a surprise if it were to be true.

" What do you want, piss off. " Sehun glared.

" You were the one who jinxed my broom, during our match! you fowl creature! " Suho screamed, his usually pale face steaming red now with anger.

Sehun's heart sped, he staggered back at the weird thing his heart had done at the vicious look on suho's as he stood closer and glared at him.

He recovered faster. Masking his feelings.

" Whatever. " Sehun smirked, leaning in closer.

" I did jinx it, prove it if you can. " Sehun whispered, his face so close to suho's face, heat of his words clawing suho's heart, his body radiating enormous warmth unlike his cold silver eyes that glared at his enemy, it engulfed suho's body comforting him, it almost consumed him.

His warm breath left suho's ear tingling. Suho curled his fingers around his wand tighter, he held it up ready to jinx him off, as the spill hit the slytherin he moved quicker.

Sehun was quick to block the next jinx, smirking and walking away with his fellow slytherin leo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited. Kindly leaves kudos and comments if you liked it ^^


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts?

Suho's mom and dad sat by their high chair, while suho played on his computer.

A large snowy owl pecked on their window.

Suho peaked up from his game, staring at the window.

The owl pecked again. " Mother there's an owl perched up by our front window. It's pecking, probably hungry. Should I feed it? " his parents busy in their conversation, gossiping about their neighbor, nodded without looking at him or giving him their attention.

Suho sighed and stood up, walking towards their kitchen, he grabbed handful of peanuts and walked towards their window now.

He stood and stared at the owl. It looked large, white colored, snowy, it was clutching a letter on one of its leg, gripping it tightly with its claws.

The letter remained neat, without a tear.

He opened the window slowly, not wanting to scare the bird.

" Hey there. " he smiled at the beautiful being.

He dropped the peanuts on the window sill.

The snowy owl stood still, hooting unhappily.

Suho turned his head eyeing the letter.

He moved his hand, slow and calm, nervous nonetheless.

He took the letter from the owl, only when he had retrieved the letter, the owl started pecking at its treats. Strange.

He eyed the letter, it was addressed to him.

_Dear Mr. Smith,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

_(((-----)))_

Suho's parents, muggle they were, felt proud beyond words. They stared at him with pride as they entered diagon alley, to purchase his school necessities.

They visited gringotts and exchanged their muggle money to galleons, all the while feeling overwhelmed by the animals around them. The goblins stared at them weirdly.

They were too shocked to care.

Once they'd got his books, they got him an owl. An eagle owl with red eyes.

He named her " wigsnap. "

One of the shops looked crowded his eyes scanned the brooms, marked with different names, color and year.

" I want that one. " a deep voice resonated, tall and posh.

Suho couldn't see the guy, his parents had dragged him to the wand maker, to get him a wand.

He had gotten a Hawthorn wand with dragon heart string.

He was all ready on the day he was to board hogwarts express.

They'd arrived at 9 3/4 quarters and entered the hogwarts express. Scarlet with puffs of stream coming out it.

It looked magnificent.

He waved at his parents, his mom sobbed on his father's shoulder. His father stiff with a tight smile nodded at him.

Suho sat in an empty compartment, his truck and owl safely tucked.

He hadn't changed into his robes, yet. He sat in his muggle shirt and jeans.

" Is the seat taken? " the same deep voice resonated.

Suho found himself staring at a red haired, silver eyed boy.

He was wearing his robes, his wand in his hand.

Suho nodded, the boy entered the compartment shutting the door close behind him. They sat opposite to each other. Suho started at the boy.

Noticing the long stare, the tall boy turned around looking down his nose he resonated, " I'm Sehun. "

" I'm suho. " suho responded, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to keep some of the main HP characters. Stay tuned for more 👀
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Thanks for reading ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating whenever I get time. Comments and likes are appreciated, help me in updating more ^^


End file.
